Attack and effect names
An attack name is a name given to attacks and effects used by cards in the anime and manga. Some cards have multiple attack names, others have none at all. ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Card/spirit English Japanese Rōmaji Japanese translated | romaji = Guraido Sōdo | trans = Glide Sword }} | romaji = Girufā Fureimu | trans = Gilfer Flame | ja_name_2 = ブーステッド・ヘル・フレイム | romaji_2 = Būsuteddo Heru Fureimu | trans_2 = Boosted Hell Flame (with "Flames of the Archfiend") }} | romaji = Kuraggu Syotto (Senkō Reppa-dan) | trans = Crag Shot(?) (Flashing Destructive Bullets) }} びの | romaji = Horobi no Bāsuto Sutorīmu | trans = Burst Stream of Destruction | ja_name_2 = ホーリー | romaji_2 = Hōrī Bāsuto Sutorīmu | trans_2 = Holy Burst Stream (with Mystical Elf) }} | romaji_2 = Doragon Basutā Burēdo | trans_2 = Dragon Buster Blade }} | romaji = Monsutākanon | trans = Monster Cannon (Humanic Cannon) (effect) }} | romaji = Seikenzan | trans = Faerie Blade Slash (from Falsebound Kingdom) }} | romaji = Kimaira Inpakuto Dasshu | trans = Chimera Impact Dash }} | romaji = Heru Fureimu | trans = Hell Flame (w/ "Burning Land") }} | romaji = Sukuratchi Kurasshu | trans = Scratch Crash | trans_2 = Red Hell Whipper (with "Rose Whip") }} | romaji = Dāku Aizu Majikku | trans = Dark Eyes Magic (effect) }} | romaji = Burakku Majikku | trans = Black Magic }} | romaji = Burakku Bāningu | trans = Black Burning | trans_2 = Black Burning Burst (with "Diffusion Wave-Motion") }} | romaji = Zonbi Deddorī Buresu | trans = Zombie Deadly Breath }} | romaji = Geso Sabumisshon | trans = Squid Submission }} | romaji = Zendanhassha | trans = Fire All Guns }} | romaji_2 = Garūzasu Akkusu Kurasshu | trans_2 = Garoozis Axe Crush }} | romaji = Rokku Kurasshu Sōdo | trans = Rock Crush Sword }} | romaji = Gurifōru Arō | trans = Griffore Arrow (w/ "Horn of the Unicorn") }} エナジー・ショック | romaji_2 = Saibā Enajī Shokku | trans_2 = Cyber Energy Shock | ja_name_3 = トラップ・サーチ | romaji)_3 = Torappu Sāchi | trans_3 = Trap Search (effect) }} | romaji = Kokuendan | trans = Dark Flame Shot }} | romaji - Dāku Mega Furea | trans = Dark Mega Flare }} | romaji = Kādo Ireizā | trans = Card Eraser (effect) }} | romaji = Shainkaosu | trans = Shine Chaos (Sacred Light) }} サンダー・フォース | romaji = Chō den dō wa Sandā Fōsu | trans = Super Electrical Conduction Wave - Thunder Force | ja_name_2 = | romaji_2 = Shōraidan | trans_2 = Summon Thunder Bullet (effect) }} | romaji = Ryū Biken | trans = Dragon Tail Sword }} | romaji = Magunetto Seibā | trans = Magnet Saber | ja_name_2 = マグネット・ソード | romaji_2 = Magunetto Sōdo | trans_2 = Magnet Sword }} ハイパー・キャノン | romaji = Ekkusu Wai Zetto Haipā Kyanon | trans = XYZ Hyper Cannon | ja_name_2 = ハイパー・デストラクション | romaji_2 = Haipā Desutorakushon | trans_2 = Hyper Destruction }} Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time Card/spirit English Japanese Rōmaji Japanese translated Category:Sayings